Needle-free injection systems provide an alternative to standard fluid delivery systems, which typically use a needle adapted to penetrate the outer surface of an injection site. Typically, needle-free injection systems are designed to eject the fluid from a fluid chamber with sufficient pressure to allow the fluid to penetrate the target to the desired degree. For example, common applications for needle-free injection systems include delivering intradermal, subcutaneous and intramuscular injections into or through a recipient's skin. For each of these applications, the fluid must be ejected from the system with sufficient pressure to allow the fluid to penetrate the tough exterior dermal layers of the recipient's skin.
There has been increased interest in using needle-free injection systems to deliver injections to large numbers of individuals, i.e. for inoculations, immunizations, etc. When using the same device to deliver inoculations, immunizations or the like, it is desirable for the device to be reloaded and capable of delivering the next injection relatively quickly, i.e. without significant time passing between injections. However, preventing cross-contamination between injection recipients must be a priority. Thus, it is desirable to provide a device that allows a user to move with reasonable speed from one injection recipient to another while maintaining adequate protections against cross-contamination. In addition, it will often be desirable to obtain the above advantages while also keeping waste to a minimum (e.g., by avoiding unnecessary disposal of portions of the injection system).